Oasis
Burning Sands > Oasis Formation Geography The Oasis is a small island of savanna grassland at the center of the Burning Sands. As the name would imply, it is the only source of water for many miles in any direction. In relation to nearby settlements, it is slightly north east of New Gravelton and approximately two days north on the Rodius from the Desert Temple. Its population is composed primarily of halflings, with a majorly agrarian society, and the climate is hot and dry. It never rains, and water cannot be summoned by magical means. Still, there is enough water in the eponymous oasis and in the soil to sustain life. Architecture Unlike their neighbors to the south, the halflings of The Oasis do not mine for stone or ore, but rather build their distinctive dome-shaped homes of the red-wooded acacia trees (or the sun-bleached alternative), adobe mud sandstone, sod, or brick. Several of the more affluent halflings mantain "hole homes", built into the sides of hills, although these are a rarity. Those who do not build homes live comfortably in tents, often made of brightly colored silk. Industry & Agriculture Due to their proximity to extremely hot lava and abundance of sand, they have begun to produce excellent glass works. To date, they have significant trade partnerships with New Gravelton and Puerta Cosa. They grow many varieties of crops, including wheat and apples, and support several small herds of cattle. Cultivation is easy in the highly-regulated Irrigation Zone immediately surrounding the water, but takes considerably more effort for the outlying farmers and home gardeners. In addition, they have managed to raise viable herds of cows, pigs, sheep, and many other useful animals. As a civilization, they do not suffer lack of variety, however the overall scarcity of some resources can give that impression. Government Their society is highly ordered, and overseen by a Constitutional Conservatorship. The Constitution, ratified by a popular majority at the Manzana Summit, guarantees the following: * The Right to Hearth and Home * The Right to Potable Food and Water * The Right to Security These inherent rights are to be overseen by a High Conservator, who protects them from monster attacks and ensures that resources are sustainable. The first High Conservator, Erizo de Mar - sometimes called Diablito - oversaw the Oasis from his home in The Palace of Justice. It is a rounded, cake-like tower in the center of the water, with a large, stained-glass spire atop it (much like a birthday candle). Within the spire, the Light of Civilization was housed before it was lost. Shortly after his appointment,the High Conservator also established the three branches of the Lower Government: * The Department of Water Utility (DWU) * The Office of Agricultural Development (OAD) * The Guild of Bricklayers and Builders (GBB) Matters of civil law, such as theft and murder, are administered by the local police. There are three separate policing jurisdictions, which also divide the city into three color-coded sectors. Red Squad, sponsored by the GBB, oversees the most wealthy residential neighborhoods, as well as the front gates of the Palace. Green Squad, sponsored by the OAD, oversees the market, the nearest section of the Rodius, and the major manufacturing centers. Blue Squad, sponsored by the DWU, oversees the Water and Bread Lines (the city's major social services), a number of outlying farms, and the majority of the Oasis' cattle. Any crime which gets a bit "philosophical" is referred higher, to the Conservator, who is responsible for Moral Law and maintaining order in cases of civil unrest. The Conservator's office is also responsible for arming soldiers and protecting the water, which is completely encircled by a high wall. The current High Conservator is Lady Ciruella Melocoton. The Blood War For much of its history, there were numerous demon raids in The Oasis. They regularly summoned Devils to keep the chaotic hoards of the abyss at bay. It is understood that all contracts made with devils, fiends, and the nastier imp varieties also falls within the High Conservator's domain. Since Emperor Altaris led the Firebourn Nations to destroy the Chaos Lords at the Desert Temple, the Blood War has subsided. However, immediately after the cessassion of hostilities and the loss of the Light of Civilization, the water in The Oasis become undrinkable again. This is thought to be the work of The Hedor, or stink-beast. During this time, The Oasis continued to receive aid from its neighbor, Puerta Cosa. Puerta Cosa built Fort Atonement on Oasis lands to secure the Dryway, ensuring regular shipments of fresh water along what was, at one time, the most dangerous road in the world. A New Regime After losing the Light and his only source of water, High Conservator Erizo del Mar vanished. His whereabouts are currently unknown. The Oasis covered for his absence up until the time of the 4th International Council at Sunspar, at which time a new High Conservator -- Lady Ciruella de Melocoton -- was appointed. Lady Ciruella maintained The Oasis' joint-status as a member of The International Council and The Firebourn Nations for a time, but ultimately rejected Firebourn. Like her predecessor, she keeps a tight grip on The Oasis and its people. However, she is also invested in maintaining The Oasis as a place where people can live and trade. To that end, she made arrangements with the Heroes of Frostholm and the Temple of the Silent Sands to return potable water to The Oasis. After successfully restoring the nation's water supply, she held a meeting of prominent citizens at a very large pary. There were many Pro-Firebourn voices present, but none made it to the final event of the night, due to questionable circumstances. The Anti-Firebourn voices carried the night, and The Oasis formally defected from the Firebourn. The Firebourn Attack On AS 655, Emperor Altaris led his forces up the Rodious and attacked Oasis from the South. At the same time, troops moved out of the Forest's Edge, and attacked West Oasis. In West Oasis, Firebourn troops were held at bay by troops from Fort Atonement. In the South, the opening waves of battle were swallowed by a wall of sand, and combatants from both sides vanished under the dunes. When it became clear that both sides had suffered heavy losses, the Firebourn continued to attack. To reduce losses, Lady Ciruella offered her unconditional surrender. Namely: * Any Oasis citizen could chose to leave with Altaris and join him. This led to wide-spread looting, but the Oasis allowed the defectors to take what they wanted. * The Oasis cleared Altaris of all wrong-doing in the initial theft of their Light of Civilization. * The Oasis gave their Fire Leyline to Altaris. Archmage Aranael conducted a ritual to remove the leyline, and it was placed inside of the Emperor. DM Only DM Notes TEXT GOES HERE Category:Location Category:Nation Category:V2.0